You're my fate
by WoahOfficial
Summary: Solo, tremendamente solo. Encontrara la luz que lo saque de la oscuridad?one shot!


**Calor. Siento un intenso dolor azul recorriéndome el brazo. Suave. El sonido del oscuro manjar al caer lentamente sobre el suelo. Silencioso. El paseo imaginario de los carroñeros sobre mi cabeza, esperando el golpe seco de mi cuerpo al desfallecer. Sonrío cínicamente. Ilusos.**

**Dicen que cuando sabes que vas a morir la vida pasa frente a tus ojos como en una película. Mentira. Yo no veo mas que una cama y un armario mal cerrado, cada vez mas borroso, eso sí.**

**Mucha gente me llamara loco por lo que estoy haciendo, pero muy pocos se pondrán en mi lugar, y aun menos sentirán lastima de mi. Tampoco lo necesitare. Estaré ya muy lejos.**

**Aún odiándome a mi mismo por ello, mi mente no puede evitar vagar entre mis recuerdos, exactamente un año atrás. El comienzo de todo y el fin del principio.**

**Las luces reflejaban los brillantes colores, alegres y chillones. Las risas, cancioncillas y cuchicheos formaban el ambiente de la fecha que en estos momentos me parece de lo más repugnante, pero que en aquel entonces me parecía la más maravillosa del año, tal vez porque este acababa, tal vez porque empezaba otro nuevo.**

**Ahora es distinto. Tan solo es un cambio de una noche a la mañana siguiente. Un día que la sociedad nos hace creer que es especial, llevándonos a gastar cientos de euros en cenas, copas y trajes. Arrastrándonos a comer doce uvas, cuando lo más probable es que en todo el año ni las hayamos probado, a no ser que bebamos vino. Pero, ¿por qué no? Necesitamos algo que nos distraiga. Algo que nos haga pensar que no vivimos para trabajar, si no que trabajamos para llevar la maravillosa vida que tenemos. Por supuesto, una vida genial, trabajando 335 días al año para poder descansar con tranquilidad los 30 restantes. Vivimos bajo la esclavitud de las grandes potencias, trabajando lo que ellos no quieren para, con el dinero que de ellos recibimos, comprar lo que hemos fabricado hace escasos minutos. **

**Pero no es la sociedad mi mayor problema, no. Podría pasarme horas explicando el lamentable estado del mundo como es en realidad, como solo algunos pocos llegamos a verlo, pero, por desgracia, no dispongo de esas horas. Lo único que ahora me importa es ella.**

**El reflejo de una de las hebras de su rubio cabello ondeando al compás de sus andares, entre los brillos de las bolas del árbol de navidad, llamo mi atención.**

**Me llevó mi tiempo, pero conseguí que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los míos. Malditos y hermosos demonios que me impiden olvidarla, que le niegan la salida de mi mente. Esos ojos en los que me he perdido tantas veces, sintiéndome entre la frescura de la brisa del mar, entre el tranquilo paisaje de las verdes montañas. Un mundo en el que solo existimos ella y yo. Un mundo creado para evadirnos de la realidad, donde corazón y alma se unen, formando un solo ente. Donde me sentía único y completo. Donde creí ser feliz.**

**Cuantas veces me vi ahí reflejado, pequeñito. **

**Por ella me habría lanzado a un mar de salfumán. Habría dejado que jugaran con mis ojos como si fueran canicas. Si me lo hubiera pedido, se lo habría entregado todo y más, sin dudarlo un solo instante. Y, aunque me haga sentir miserable, si me lo pidiera ahora, también lo haría.**

**Ilusiones de la vida. Pensamientos perdidos, momentos desperdiciados, vejaciones de un loco. Ella jamás volverá a mí. Es algo que tengo entendido, pero que mi corazón se niega a asimilar.**

**Supongo que en el fondo es cierto eso que cuentan. Que es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para dejar de sentirlo, aun cuando no hace más que provocar dolor. Porque eso es lo que el amor me ha dejado: dolor, angustia, soledad, desesperanza…miedo…**

**Hoy solo quiero dejar de sentir, dejar de sufrir el desgarro provocado por cada uno de los pedacitos; notar como caen al suelo derrotados, exhaustos a causa de la lucha recién realizada por el intento de seguir unidos al resto, y al fin, la angustia de la derrota al ver como cada vez mi corazón se vuelve mas pequeño, mas indefenso, mas débil.**

**Porque por ella perdí mi sensatez, mi razonamiento, y la vida.**

**Perdí a mis amigos, a mi familia, a todo aquel que me apoyaba. Perdí todo por ella, e, irónicamente, también la perdí.**

**Me arrastró a un mundo en el que yo creía moverme por mis propios pies, pero no lo hacia. Creía llevar las riendas de mi vida. Creía que podía entrar y salir de mi propio Babel cuando yo lo deseara; me creí libre, y el peso de mis cadenas cayo sobre mi, golpeándome como la verdad a un pobre pajarillo que acaba de ser privado de su libertad para siempre, condenado a vivir entre barrotes el resto de su vida, sosteniendo sus ahora inútiles alas, pues jamás volverá a volar. Su única escapatoria: la muerte.**

**Y también la mía. **

**Ya no puedo más. Noches en vela, paseos interminables, besos que no saben a nada… Todo termino con ella. Mi vida no tiene sentido, así que ¿para que seguir viviéndola?**

**Empiezo a sentirme débil. Me fallan los brazos. La sangre empieza a rodearme.**

**Un golpe seco me hace despertar de mis pensamientos.**

**Una voz pronuncia mi nombre en bajito, tímidamente.**

**Me levanto del suelo con gran esfuerzo. Mis piernas han perdido fuerza, y mis brazos caen pesadamente, como si ya estuvieran muertos. **

**Me arrastro lentamente por la pared, con las luces apagadas. Noto como una sombra se mueve al final del pasillo, buscando el interruptor de la luz.**

**Vuelvo a oír mi nombre contrastado con el estremecedor silencio del lugar. **

**Noto como mis piernas pierden la poca fuerza que les queda. Caigo al suelo, derrotado. **

**Me ha descubierto. El extraño se ha percatado de mi presencia.**

**Siento como se acerca a mí con cuidado, pero sin temor. Se agacha frente a mí. Aun en la penumbra, puedo ver el brillo inocente de sus ojos. Un brillo de bondad y esperanza. Un brillo que me hace sentir persona. Un brillo que me vuelve ligero, tranquilo, que me sosiega.**

**Coje mis manos con suavidad y con extremada delicadeza posa sus puros labios sobre las heridas de mis muñecas.**

**Alzo mi vista hasta sus ojos. Me sonríe. Me abraza. Me lleva hasta el baño y me cura los cortes. Me lleva a la cama y coloca una toalla sobre mi frente. Se sienta a mi lado y no despega su vista de mí. Me cuida y me mima como nadie lo ha hecho nunca. **

**Me quiere.**

**Tan solo me gustaría poder ser su piel, para saber lo que siente.**


End file.
